


Subject M.

by scarletlighttheonly



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, M/M, Naivety, PTSD, Sadism, Sadistic Character, Tourture, Why Did I Write This?, innocent boi, milo faces the consequences of being too nice and trusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlighttheonly/pseuds/scarletlighttheonly
Summary: Milo always though of himself as a normal kid, living his life day to day. Others, however, have an obsessive interest in milo, specifically an interest in the condition he calls Murphy’s law.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so um. This fic isn’t dead. A lot of stuff has been happening irl and it’s been really hard to write. I don’t know when the next chapter is coming, but please keep commenting and leaving kudos, every time I see it it gives me a little boost that makes it easier to get through the day.

Milo rushed down the street, he was so exited for school today! There was an upcoming project in English class and he had band practice during lunch! That defiantly counted as an extraordinary day! Well, in fairness, he would have been exited even if the day wasn’t expected to be extraordinary, learning was one of his favorite parts of life.

”Hey! Excuse me! Could you please help us?!” A woman’s voice called out to him from across the street, cutting through his thoughts. Curious, he turned to see a man and a woman struggling with a box, trying to heave it into the trunk of their car.

”Sure thing!!” Milo yelled back before looking both ways and running across the street. He grabbed hold of the edge of the box, it was surprisingly heavy, and, with some effort, helped them heave it into the trunk. 

The woman smiled at him. “Thanks a lot! We have a few more boxes and then we’re done, we would really appreciate it if you would help us a little more!”

Milo checked his newly bought wristwatch, he still had time before school, and besides, it was always a good thing to help people, right? ”I’m always happy to help! Where are they?”

”They’re just back here!” The woman led him down the side of one of the houses, the man followed behind him, Milo didn’t notice, looking up at the houses windows and at all the Halloween decorations that were up in light of the upcoming holiday.

Behind the house was an open garage, around three boxes and two baskets of books piled on top of each other we’re in the mouth, besides the pile, there wasn’t anything else in the garage. Milo looked at the books in the baskets, feeling curious. There was every genre from fanfiction to biology. “These books are really cool! And it’s not too heavy! I think I can carry one of these on my own!” 

He picked up one of the baskets and was about to turn around when one of them, he couldn't tell which one, roughly grabbed him, wrapping their arm across his chest and forcing a rough piece of cloth over his nose and mouth. The basket of books tumbled to the ground as his hands flew up to the hand forcing the cloth to his face but the arm around his chest restrained them. He tried to scream but any attempt at sound was muffled by the piece of fabric. He desperately tried to struggle away, Milo knew that this was a common way for kidnappers to subdue their targets, the cloth probably had chloroform on it! ..he couldn’t let this happen! ..he... he had to... fight back..... It..... he... his movements slowed.. everything was... fading... someone.... anyone... p.. please.... he... help.......


	2. Bradley decides to be a jerk for no apparent reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Zack wonder about the whereabouts of their accident-prone freind

Zack and Melissa stood at the bus stop, waiting for their mahogany-haired freind. It was a nice day, the sun in the sky was accompanied by the occasional cloud, but they were the kind of clouds that were light and fluffy, decorating the sky so the sun didn’t look lonely.

”Where do you think he is?” asked Zack, looking at the time on his phone.

Melissa shrugged ”Eh, you never know with Milo, he may have started his getting-to-school adventure without you!” She playfully punched him on the arm.

Zack groaned, “Does that mean I actually have to take the bus today?!”

Before Melissa could respond, Bradley spoke up, he wasn’t standing with his friends as he used to, but instead leaned against the bus stop post, glaring at the others standing at the stop as if they were personally offending him just by existing, “What’s wrong with the bus?”

Melissa raised an eyebrow, turning to him, “Nothing, Bradley. Why?”

”Well it seemed that Zack over there didn’t want to take it, and there must be a reason why.”

“Why does there have to be a reason for everything? Maybe I just like going on fun adventures with Milo!” Zack retorted.

Bradley scoffed, “As if any encounter with Milo could be considered fun.” He rolled his eyes and looked away.

”What is your problem Bradley?!” Snapped Melissa, getting annoyed at the raven-haired boy.

”I dont have a problem! You have a problem!”

He was probably going to elaborate, but the bus arrived, cutting off their conversation. Bradley turned away and stalked onto the bus, the other two shortly following, making sure to sit as far away from him as possible.

Half an hour later, the two of them were sitting in class, anxiously looking at the clock. Melissa bit her lip as the bell rang, “Geez... he’s almost never late, and when he is, he usually texts me to say he’s not going to make it on time.. I suppose his phone may have gotten destroyed, but he usually finds a way to notify the school....”

Zach rubbed at his neck nervously, “Hey, im sure it’s fine! He’ll probably just show up later or something... hopefully before lunch, we can’t practice without him.” 

Melissa sighed, looking downward, “yeah... you’re probably right...“

For the second time that day, their conversation was interrupted, this time by their teacher walking into the room. Melissa sighed and tried to pay attention to the lesson, ignoring the feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short, I'm new to writing and am trying to find time in between school and all the other things going on in my life, I hope you like what i have so far!


	3. Some People Just Love a Good Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo wakes up and is greeted with some questions.

Milo woke up to a splitting headache. He went to raise his arm and rub at his head, but he found he couldn't move. Perplexed, he cracked his eyes open. As his eyes adjusted to the light level, he was greeted by the blank ceiling of a stark white room. Trying to stay calm, he attempted to sit up and look around, but again, he found he couldn't move an inch. He raised his head and looked down at his body. He bit his lip to keep from yelling when he saw that he was tied down to what looked like a medical table. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what he had been doing. How had he gotten here? What was the last thing he remembered? ...his memory was fuzzy, clouded by a thin white haze he couldn’t place. .... he... he had helped a pair of people get a box into their car... then... then.... his eyes shot open, the shock flashing through his body like white-hot fire. He had been drugged, chloroform most likely. He noticed that he wasn’t wearing his backpack and began to feel the slow creep of panic invading his mind. Dulling his reason and making logic seem pointless. 

He started struggling, trashing in the midst of his panic. This couldn’t be happening! This couldn’t be happening! Oh god, someone wake him up. This had to be a nightmare! 

His thoughts were cut off by the slow creak if a door opening. He whipped his head in the sound’s direction so fast his neck burned. He was greeted with the sideways image of the woman from earlier, she was closing a door he hadn’t noticed at first glance. She was wearing a lab coat that matched the stark walls of the room. When she turned, a blank and rather disinterested expression adorned her face. 

“Who are you?! What do you want from me?!” Milo tried to sound brave, but his voice wasn’t complying. He sounded like a frightened child.

The corners of the woman’s mouth curved upwards. “I’m not supposed to be in here, but I’m sure you won’t tell anyone!” She chirped in a tone completely inappropriate for the current situation. “I’m not supposed to tell you my name either, but I want my name to be the one that comes to your mind later....”

”What’s that supposed to mean?!” Milo’s voice cracked, giving the sentence the exact opposite effect he would have wanted.

The woman simply grinned wider, “So many questions! You’re adorable, you know that? I can see why people like you, despite your... condition.”

Milo was going to interject again, but she cut him off. She wouldn’t stop smiling, it was starting to creep him out, “My name is Dr. Efah Dolion And you’re going to be here for a while, Milo Murphy.”

Her eyes seemed to glint at the last statement, she was definitely trying to creep him out.

“What is it that you want from me? Maybe I can help you!”

The woman laughed, it sounded to joyful, so different from everything else around her, ”oh, always the optimist, aren’t we? My colleagues want information, I want something else... I have no doubt you would help them find the information they seek, but..... they don’t trust you...”

”Why can’t you convince them that I’m trustworthy?!”

She smiled wider, “And why would I do that? I won’t be able to do what I want to do if you’re free.”

“What do you want to do...?” he asked warily.

”Oh, you’ll see!~” with that she turned and strode towards the door.

”No! Wait! Don’t leave!” Milo cried out, the panic seeping back into his head, but she was already gone. 

“Stay calm, stay calm....you’re okay, you’re not hurt, you’ll be okay... Zack and Melissa will find me! Yeah.... e-everything is going to be okay...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s another chapter! I’m so happy that people have liked my story so far! Things have been a little rough lately but I’m trying my best!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I’d love to know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I’m sorry if there are any typos, I tried to proofread it but I may have missed a few.


End file.
